Light-Bulbs
There are a total of 25 Light Bulbs in the game they are used for something special the detective can help you find some: Homeflower Cloudy Hill - In the Vampire Form, scare the cloud boy. It will then it start rain. Go to the east to find a path that leads to the Light Bulb. Giant Garden - Inaccessible at first, but is found on the other side of the ninth tunnel that Ms. Mole digs to confuse you. The Wilted Lands - Feed a Nutrition Cube to the dog. Central Stamen - Get pollen from three different flowers and give them to the sick bees. To get the pollen, shake the flowers with the Goon Ability. Sweet[[Sweet Melody| Melody]] Legato Castle - Use the Bear Form on the button to stop time. Go to the prison hallway in Legato Castle that normal blocks your path. Blue Staff River - Use the Pumpkin Ability to light the torches in the cave. Fermata Forest - Use the Bird form and smash the boarded up tunnel when its Autumn. Rainbow Park - Finish the hedge maze in time. If you don't want to, talk to Inspector Ludwig in Mute Notes after you complete the game. He will finish the race for you, but you need to turn on the Light Bulb yourself. Grim Echoes Blood Marsh - Call the phone from Blue Staff River then go back to Blood Marsh and follow the newly created path. Whispering Valley - Use the Vampire Form to scare the floating mouth monster that blocks your path. Jonathonland - Examine each mirror as anything but the Vampire. Find a mirror that looks normal and enter it with the Vampire Form. Everchip King's March - See image Castle Dragon - Use the Vampire Ability to enter the mirror world(light up the room with jack o lantern first). Slay the Dragon boss to access the Light Bulb behind her. Kung Fu Tower - Clear the third floor, then go to the Light Bulb behind the bunny banner. Secret Meridian Temple of Sight - See image Path of Enlightenment - Talk to Pointman and he'll give you access to the Light Bulb. He is located in a hole in the ground that is accessible with the Flower Ability. Legs of the Ancient Giant - Use the Bear Form on the crack on one of the bridges and drop down. The World's Library - When in the mirror world of castle Dragon, interact with the floating book once Andrew is in your party. Return the book by interacting with the book stature at the World's Library's entrance. The Great Triangle - Use the Flower Form over a patch of sand with a flower hieroglyph behind it. Megatropolis Sunset Beach - Kill the Whisper Weaver boss in the cave on Giant Garden, then talk to Pointman in the Path of Enlightenment. One of his hands will appear back at Sunset Beach, allowing you access to the Light Bulb. Shinryu Fish Concern - Shake the vending machine furthest right in the break room then go down the drain with the Slime of Flower Ability. Tetsuya Kawaii - Find all 3 shadows, scare them with the Vampire Form, then fuse then to make the Light Bulb by interacting with the computer. The Subway - Find the exit graffiti in between the first and the 2nd stations then use the flower in front of the graffiti to get the light-bulb Abandoned Cineplex - Switch the movie of buck and jimmy playing, this is done by going to the 2nd floor in the right side of the cinema and switching the movies in one of the projector rooms. Then go inside the door of the room that has that movie playing Iron Flamingo Go to the scanner room and scan yourself as Punch Tanaka. Category:Location